Under the Same Roof
by DyslexicAibou
Summary: A collection of one-shots that center around the idea of what would happen if Yusei and Judai lived in the same apartment. Starshipping [shounen-ai] don't like, don't read! fluff WARNING: MAJOR OOC/AU (will be subject to change when I have time to edit..)


So hi! This is my first fanfic... and it's definitely not one of my best works. But I'll have to edit it another time because this week's pretty crazy for me right now.  
I've been meaning to write starshipping fanfics (*coughcough*FLUFFS*coughcough*) for a while because THEY NEED MORE LOVE D: I hope you guys enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise in any way. If I did, there would be canon yaoi.

* * *

**One: Stressed Surprises**

After a long day spent upgrading his D-Wheel, Yusei finally decided to emerge from the garage into the cozy living room of the apartment. Wearing his usual sleeveless black shirt and jeans, he was specked with oil smudges and glistened with sweat, a towel hung around his neck. One glance at the clock told the turbo duelist that it was already half past 8.

"Time sure flies," he thought as he exited the living room into the corridor that led to various rooms of the apartment. "Wonder what I should make for dinner..." his thoughts trailed off to the different types of meals he could prepare without much difficulty as he headed towards the bathroom to wash off the grime.

"I wonder what Judai wants to eat," Yusei suddenly thought as he stopped in front of the bathroom door and turned his head in the direction of the closed bedroom door across the hallway, where Judai was currently residing in. After spending some time with the turbo duelist, the younger of the two had decided to stay in Yusei's time period, stating that his own was much too dull in comparison to Neo Domino City. However, considering the fact that Yusei is the only other being he knows in this era, Judai was invited to stay with him in his apartment, to which the Slifer Slacker happily agreed.

Despite being in a different time, Judai was still a minor, (AN: I made Judai 17 years old, and Yusei's 19-20 ish) and still had to finish one more year of school. As a condition to staying with him in the apartment, Yusei enrolled him to the nearest high school, much to the brunet's dismay. Since finals were coming up, for the past few days, Judai had been locked in his room, with the exception of mealtimes, desperately trying to cram as much information possible in order to achieve a passing score on the examinations.

"Once a slacker, always a slacker," Yusei chuckled slightly as he walked to the other side of the hallway, gently turned the knob and opened the door. The room was furnished with an average-sized bed in one corner and a desk on the opposite side, and in the seat was Judai bent over the desk, mumbling and letting out small groans of frustration as he frantically flipped the pages of multiple textbooks, hectically searching for answers to worksheets.

In his desperate search of information, Judai didn't notice Yusei open the door, nor did he notice the ebony-haired man walk up behind him. So it was no surprise that when Yusei lightly tapped him on the shoulder, the young duelist jumped at least 3 feet out of his seat.

But what did come as a surprise, for both parties, was what the brown-haired man did afterwards.

One minute Yusei was about to ask what Judai wanted for dinner, the next minute he heard a cry of sheer vexation followed by a blur of brown and red grabbing the turbo duelist's left leg. Before he could comprehend what was happening, the world turned upside down, and the next thing he knew, he was slammed to the ground with such force, the furniture shook violently from the impact.

The wind was knocked out of Yusei, and he lay there gasping for breath like a fish out of water, blinking his eyes rapidly to clear the dizzying stars from his vision. With a thump, a weight had been added on top of Yusei, making it harder to breathe than it already was. Still panting, he shook his head a couple of times and looked up, trying to depict what had happened.

Judai, breathing heavily, pinned down Yusei with both arms on either side of him, the majority of his weight resting over Yusei's bottom half of his body. The brunet had a slightly crazed look in his eyes, which were ringed with dark circles. The look of mild insanity immediately disappeared, however, when brown eyes locked with familiar cerulean, and it was replaced with an expression of confusion and slight amusement when he had come to register that the man held captive was his friend.

"Yusei? What...what happened?" Judai asked, the confusion in his face more prominent as he racked his brain to backtrack how they got into this situation.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Yusei replied, frowning slightly. He tried getting up, only to result in wasted efforts as Judai didn't seem to be moving from their current position anytime soon. However, Judai, feeling him shift around, flushed slightly and scootched off of the turbo duelist, mumbling an apology as he lightly scratched his cheek and smiled sheepishly.

"S-sorry man," he stammered, putting more distance between the two, not making eye contact. "Y-you surprised me!"

Noticing the red on the younger's cheeks, Yusei smirked and pushed himself up, about to tease Judai of his reaction only to cringe as the back of his head throbbed, waves of pain shooting through his skull. He fell back on his side with a light thud, groaning.

Judai's eyes widened in concern. He stood up and helped Yusei get to his feet. Yusei swayed to regain lost balance, then was led to the bed to comfortably settle down. He slowly reached up to the back of his head with his hand and felt the now-growing bump tenderly. Another hiss of pain escaped his lips, and Judai examined the swollen lump.

"It doesn't look too bad. All it needs is some ice, and it should go down... gosh, Yusei. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt ya," he said, his face etched with worry. "I'll get the ice right away!"

"N-no, it's fine Judai. That's not nece-" Yusei started, but stopped talking as a pair of warm lips gently pressed onto the lump on his head. There was no pain, just a light pressure. Yusei stopped breathing and gaped; his cheeks were growing uncomfortably hot by the second, and his brain reeled furiously to collect his thoughts. "Did he just...?!" But as he turned to confront the fusion duelist about his actions, the said teen was already leaving the room to get the ice, slamming the door shut in haste. He didn't leave fast enough, however, to hide the deep crimson that donned his entire face and tips of his ears.

Feeling his cheeks to find that they were burning, Yusei was sure that his appearance was as flushed as Judai's. "Why did he-? What was he thin-? How am I suppos-? Does he like me? Do **I **like Judai?!" The last thought bounced off the walls of his mind, a never-ending echo that made his head hurt. Realizing that he was losing his composure, Yusei emptied the thoughts and took a deep breath.

"It was probably nothing. Judai's stressed with cramming. He probably didn't know what he was doing either... It'd be best to just let it go," he reassured himself as he heard footsteps coming toward the bedroom once more. "Yeah. That's probably it."

Despite all this, his cheeks still felt warm.

* * *

I know, I know, they're _majorly_ OOC. And the story was extremely rushed *sighhh*

I'M SO SORRY... I'll make it up to you someday, after AP testing is over *sweatdrops*

R&R please and thank you!~

-Jenny


End file.
